Saliendo de Casa
Era una noche muy fría, estaba helando demasiado, mis padres habían salido. Estaba yo solo sin nadie a quien pedirle ayuda en caso de que algo malo pasara. Soy solo un chico de 15 atraído por lo prohibido, como los juegos malditos (el juego de la copa, la ouija, el libro rojo, etc.) Sin embargo, nunca he jugado a ninguno de ellos, (irónico, ¿verdad?). Tenía tanto frío que busqué una frazada y me tapé las piernas y me puse a ver la TV. Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana y mis padres no venían, entré en internet y googleé. Encontré un página extraña, su interfaz era muy simple, con links, secciones, títulos. Tenía artículos de toda clase. Lo que me llamaba la atención es que no tenía un nombre definido, o sea, era como si estuviese borroso el título, como pixelado. Había un artículo en inglés resaltante por encontrarse en una página en español. Decía: "C'mon, get out of your house". No dudé en leerlo, mi nivel de inglés me lo permitía hasta cierto punto. El artículo trataba de explicar las maravillas de salir de casa, lo que constituía una experiencia inolvidable. "¡Qué mierda!". Era muy estúpido. ¿Quién disfruta de salir de casa? Digo, no cosa de otro mundo. Lo ignoré y me fui a acostar. Entonces sentí voces muy fuertes retumbando en mi cabeza, no lograba distinguir el sexo de la persona que me hablaba, como si fuese una voz femenina muy grave. Era demasiado aterrador, rogaba por que mis padres volvieran. Bajé al amanecer y me di cuenta de que la pc estaba encendida, abierta esa estúpida página: "SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA, SAL AFUERA", repetidas veces decía en un artículo repleto de esas palabras. Sonó el timbre. Eran mis padres, me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado. Saqué la llave y abrí la puerta... No eran mis padres. No había nadie. De repente, se escuchó aquella voz: "Así que saliste afuera, ¿eh?". No me quise dar la vuelta. Empecé a dar pasos para atrás sin mirar hacia la computadora ni hacia la puerta. Esa maldita voz replicó: "¿POR QUÉ NO SALES AFUERA?". Se desató el caos. Cosas volaban, se personifican animales raros, gente sin extremidades, gritos, el techo se abrió. Una ventisca me arrastraba hacia afuera. Decidí escapar. Una vez fuera, me di con la sorpresa de que no me encontraba en mi vecindario. No había rastro alguno de seres vivos. Era un lugar sombrío, deshabitado, erizado de muchas grietas que conducían a abismos sin final. De la nada apareció aquella silueta espantosa con ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa tan espeluznante. "Este es el infierno, disfruta tu estancia." Si alguien te dice que salgas afuera cuando estés solo, no le hagas caso. Ahora escribo en esta página, sí, en la que me trajo a este lugar. Escribo para advertirte que no salgas de tu casa, a menos que quieras entrar en el mismísimo infierno. Categoría:Internet Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Demonios